Settled
by LittlePinkHouses
Summary: Kurt and Dave don't mean to fall asleep on each other, but it seems to be a habit they can't break. Dave/Kurt, established relationship, cuddle!fic


Dave's friends had warned him, hell, even Blaine had warned him on one of their annual 'embrace the gay' days out (including Santana, Brittany, Blaine and Kurt and Dave) but he hadn't taken much notice of it. At first he didn't believe it because he knew that Kurt was always cautious at the beginning of a relationship – just like he was with Blaine before they realised they were better as friends and that Kurt couldn't feel anything physical for him because of that which, in turn, made make out sessions awkward – but even when he thought or looked at Kurt it just didn't seem right.

As the days went on, though, Kurt really did live up to the stories told about it. He got more confident and relaxed in their relationship (putting all their past behind them) and Dave finally got to see the real Kurt Hummel. He learned a lot of things being with Kurt and learned a lot of things about Kurt by being with Kurt. He was an amazing boyfriend, a brilliant kisser and a pretty fantastic lover (read: David Karofsky was in love with Kurt's hips, so madly in love with them and what they could do). David also learned that Kurt was a 'cuddler' – just like everybody had said.

He called it adorable once and got told to never ever say that to anyone other than Kurt again, otherwise he'd be sleeping alone and be the reason to his boyfriend's misery.

Senior Year was when everything kind of fell into place for everyone, just like Burt had always said. Dave had come out and embraced his relationship with Kurt with nothing but admiration and love; to everyone's surprise no one on the football team cared, they were older now and it would explain why Dave had never had a girlfriend – besides Santana but everyone knew something fishy was going on there. Kurt and Blaine had broken up the summer before and neither of them found themselves heartbroken. Blaine rekindled his something-something with Jeremiah and became best friends with Quinn (no one understood that still to this day). Quinn had found a nice boy called Matt from her church and for once she didn't cheat on him and didn't have some crazed plan to bring her popularity. Finn and Rachel were still together – obviously – but were still on and off like a light switch. Santana got Brittany in the end and Artie met the new girl in the AV club – Nella – and hit it off rather well. Sam and Mercedes were still going strong (again no one really understood that either), Mike and Tina were still Mika and Tina, Puck and Lauren were the sweetest yet most badass couples in the school. And Schue and Pillsbury were still working through everything together.

To say that anyone was mildly unhappy was pretty much a lie and if you saw the scene at the Hummel's house that evening you'd understand.

The evening was meant to be spent finishing Kurt's European History homework and then watching a movie but Kurt somehow got distracted with David's lips and then forgot about the homework. Kurt managed to put the movie on play, however, just in time for Burt to walk in and praise him for 'finishing his homework' and to be honest the movie was a nice distraction for the both of them because if they'd have been at it any longer, Burt would've walked in on something else and Kurt really wasn't in the mood to have another boyfriends-to-father sex talk.

Although they did get Marc Jacobs condoms out of that last time...

The trouble with Kurt was that whenever somewhere was dark and warm he'd drop like a fly. No matter where they were, if it was a warm snuggle-y temperature and it was dark Kurt would sleep like a log. Dave had gotten used to it but the site still amazed and amused him to no end.

He didn't know why, exactly, he thought it was because he was so used to seeing Kurt so energetic and being so Kurt-like that to see him curl up into a ball on the side of Dave's torso was something he'd never seen before. Or maybe it was the way Kurt's face just relaxed, his eyes would occasionally flutter and move about under the soft skin of his eyelids but other than that he was still. Maybe it was the way Kurt's arms or legs cling to David as he slept, Dave's shirt usually had a small fist sized crease in his shirt in the morning.

He was the equivalent to an angel and maybe that's why Dave was so fascinated.

Kurt fell asleep approximately thirty seven minutes into the third installation of Pirates of the Caribbean, god knows how he did considering the Hummel's invested in a surround sound home cinema system a few months ago. But Dave couldn't complain because there Kurt was, one arm resting on (and clutching at) Dave's chest and the other wrapped tightly around Dave's right bicep – like Kurt was holding a soft toy or something.

As Kurt drifted further and further into the spell of sleep his grip loosened which meant that Dave could finally wrap Kurt up and pull him in closer. It was an unspoken thing that Dave was the big teddy bear in the relationship and Kurt was the innocent child that was most likely to run away with Peter Pan, but it didn't bother them and damn if they enjoyed their cuddles.

Santana had once said that they were getting too serious for a high school romance, claiming that 'the moment you choose cuddles over sex, you know you're in way too deep'. Although that wasn't entirely true in their case, Santana had a point and it was rather amusing to watch Finn and Rachel colour beet red at the accusation that wasn't even aimed at them.

Dave would occasionally pull away a little to check if Kurt was still sleeping and when it was confirmed by a sleep twitch or a cute little snuffle of his nose Dave rested his head atop of Kurt's and continued watching the film. He planted soft kisses to Kurt's head whenever he got fidgety and moved about a lot, calming him down and making sure he knew someone was there to catch him if he was having one of those dreams.

Dave couldn't remember when he followed Kurt under the spell, obviously, but even in his dreams he felt the tight clutching hand on his chest and the leg that sat happily between his own. Maybe he wasn't fully asleep, he could hear voices but they came from weird looking people and Dave wondered why they were suddenly in a science lab. They weren't at school were they? They couldn't be, he was just watching Jack Sparrow – why are there birds in the science lab?

"Honey, could you get me a blanket – or maybe two and a few pillows?" Dave knew that voice, the face was wrong but the voice was familiar.

"Have they fallen asleep again?" Another voice came into the room; it was a surprisingly soft voice. It was Burt!

Dave's body stirred at the realisation and he needed to wake up and defend himself in case Burt went all 'I have a shotgun, kid' on his ass. He couldn't though, the boy clinging to him was heavier than he thought, or remembered. Maybe they were on a different planet with different gravity levels...

"Yep, bless them. It's 11:45, we can't let David drive home at this time." Okay so they weren't on a different planet.

"I'll ring his parents; they're probably used to it now. Shall we just leave them on the couch?" Burt asked.

Kurt clutched Dave a little tighter, maybe he wasn't fully asleep either, and brought him closer. He began rubbing his face against Dave's chest, like it was a pillow and he was trying to get back into that comfortable spot he lost. Even though he knew he'd never find it properly for the rest of the night.

"Yeah, that's best. I'll stay up with them so they don't freak out when they wake," Carole smiled – or so Dave could hear. He was waking up a little bit more now, thanks to Kurt's movement.

"You sure, darling?"

"I'm sure, I've got some paperwork to do anyway and I still haven't seen this movie," Carole pointed to the TV with a smile and ushered Burt off to get some bedclothes.

Dave's eyes were open, he didn't know when that happened but obviously it did. They weren't open fully, just a little bit and he was positive one was open more than the other. Damn, when had he gotten so tired? At times like this he wondered if Kurt maybe had some kind of supernatural power than allowed whatever he was feeling to pass onto the person he was touching. Think about it – it would explain everything. Every time they kissed, every time they had sex, every time they cried together, every time he smiled and every time they slept.

"'M sorry," Dave grumbled and rubbed at one of his eyes, not ready to move his other hand from around Kurt' back.

"It's alright, David. Go back to sleep, love."

"Can still go home, if ya want?"

"No honey, you can barely open both eyes," Carole's voice was soft and tempting Dave to fall back asleep on her but that'd be rude. "We've called your parents."

"'Kay."

He was sure Carole started to reply but his eyes were shut again before he could notice and he was back in the science lab and there was Kurt! Why was Kurt in a suit? Kurt shifted against him, bringing his leg further up and resting it on David's groin. He let out a little moan but Carole let it slide and draped the blanket over them before starting the film again. Dave mumbled out something like 'marry me?' which got a soft and distant laugh from Carole as she watched the boys try and unconsciously get closer together and feel the warmth of each other.

* * *

><p>It had become a tradition in the last few months that after every practice the football team would venture back to the Hummel's house and chill out, Carole would bring them snacks and drinks, let them play music and jam together since a lot of the boys played instruments and let them crash outside by the pool if the weather was nice enough. Today however it wasn't a scorching hot pool day; it was an average Ohio day with a hint of rain that was forecasted to reach them in the early morning.<p>

Kurt had settled down on the couch in the living room, Vampire Diaries up and running while he pinned and sewed his outfit for their Senior Prom. This year it wasn't a kilt but a simple suit, he was going for light grey with navy blue piping and a white shirt, completing the look with a matching blue skinny tie. Grey wasn't usually his colour, well not in the suit form, but this year he really wanted to look different and yet still being himself and trying new things.

"Ow, shit!" Kurt squeaked when he pricked himself with the pin at the sound of the team returning from practice.

They made him jump with their loud talking; seriously he still didn't understand why they came back here and insisted on being loud. Kurt could never get anything done while they were here and even though he enjoyed having them around because they were actually really awesome guys (and Kurt would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy all the testosterone from the sweaty, muscular boys – what, he's allowed to fantasise about big burly men, he's dating one). However, right now, Kurt needed to get his suit finished or started depending on which part of the suit was in question and he knew he had no chance.

"Josh dude, you can't hide it!" Luke smirked as the football team trailed into the living room.

"I don't have a thing for Beiste okay!"

"Bend her over that bench, uh yeah," Jonny teased and pounded the air with his hips – Puck joining in soon after.

Kurt looked behind him as pretty much the majority of the team where dry humping the air and thrusting their hips as they teased Josh about Coach Beiste. Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes affectionately, it wasn't the first time they'd teased him. Bless the poor kid; he accidently admitted he liked stronger and firmer women who could empower him when they all got a little drunk at Luke's championship game after party.

Dave smiled as he walked away from the group and approached Kurt; he reached down and met him in a sweet kiss upside down. A spider-man and Kurt just swooned at how much he loved Dave for a moment and then when he pulled away he brought his hands up to frame David's upside down face and bring him back in for a harder kiss.

"Hey babe," Dave muttered cheerfully and pressed his lips to Kurt's again.

"Hi," Kurt smiled with his teeth and dazed eyes looked up at Dave.

"Speaking of bending over; hey Kurt," Puck quipped and sat at the table in the joint-kitchen-slash-lounge.

"Noah, has anyone ever told you how funny you truly are?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at the mohawked boy and smiled.

"Fuck ya'll, I'm hilarious," Puck then downed almost half his bottle of Mountain Dew.

Kurt was thankful all the boys showered and were clean before they ever came back to the house, he had gotten less of a high maintenance bitch since he'd been with Dave – because really? Dave always left his clothes all over his room even when Kurt came round and whenever Dave stayed the weekend Kurt was glad he had floor space to harbour said clothes – but he still couldn't stand dirty, locker room smelling boys in his house.

Finn lead them all to the kitchen where they got their usual beverages and snacks and then headed off into the den which Burt had built onto the kitchen – it was originally meant to be a gym but even looking at the equipment made Burt's heart threaten to have another attack. It wasn't long until Kurt heard chanting and orders being shouted out from various boys about 'shoot him!' and 'he's behind the fucking van, you twat!' and 'I need more ammo' and the most common one: 'fuck this, ya'll are cheaters. I'm not playing anymore.'

Kurt heard shuffling behind him and when he turned he saw his boyfriend making his way over with a glass of water and the blanket that was deemed theirs. Carole insisted when she saw the stains they'd left when they returned from that camping trip with the team. A few blushes were shared and nothing but light teasing came their way, well from Carole at least. Dave decided he'd see Burt as little as he could that week.

"You can go and play with them baby, I won't be mad," Kurt reassured him as he sat on the couch next to Kurt. "I've long since gotten over the obsession you all have with video games."

"I know," Dave shrugged and pulled the blanket around him, still loving that it smelt of both him and Kurt. "But I wanted to just be with you tonight."

"N'aw, my man's getting all sappy, come here," Kurt smiled and pulled Dave across the sofa to meet his lips in a kiss.

It was a sweet kiss and although Dave was trying to not giggle at Kurt's frantic attempts to move his suit in the making out of the way, it still had the same amount of love and passion. Dave loved being sappy, yeah he'd admit it. Most of it was because that's actually how he felt, making that 'you're clearly the huge teddy bear in the relationship' part true and that it always surprised people that a man so bulky and manly could feel such feelings. But there was a little bit that was because he got this reaction from Kurt whenever he released the sappy flood banks and well, it was rather nice knowing how to win your way around your boyfriend.

The kiss got heated quickly, however, just like usual and they could barely contain themselves – pulling Dave down on top of Kurt just the way he liked it and yes, Kurt would admit he had a little thing for the size kink but whatever. Dave fell happily between Kurt's open legs and moaned at the contact that always brought an embarrassed smile to both of their faces. No, it wasn't so much embarrassed – it was comfortable and 'god, look what you do to me' and 'you're really proud of that aren't you, secretly?'

Their teeth clashed because of their light giggling which made them giggle more and then Kurt would bite Dave's lip just like he liked and everything would go back to heated and passionate and lustful. Dave draped the blanket over the top of them and went back to kissing Kurt in the dark created by their shelter, freeing his hands and running them down Kurt's sides.

"Fucking get the bastard! What are you doing Humphreys! Shoot him!" Puck's voice burst through the house from the door that had been opened from the den.

And soon enough Kurt and Dave shot up and out of the safe haven of their blanket, trying desperately to will the slight hardness in their pants away and make their lips look less swollen. Finn walked through with an empty bottle of soda when he spotted them on the couch looking flustered.

"Dudes! I found Karofsky," Josh shouted back through the door as he bumped into Finn's frozen body mass.

"Uh, yeah! Bend him over that sofa, uh yeah. Oh yeah, I'm close," Puck's mock sex commentary was widely unneeded but god did it make everyone laugh.

Dave buried his face in Kurt's neck, trying to hide his blush as Kurt's stroked his hair comfortingly. Sometimes Dave really just wanted that domestic life, where he'd come home from work (practice) and cuddle on the couch, maybe get a little something-something with his husband (boyfriend – Kurt) and settle for the night while eating some 'fuck-you-calories-and-my-body-size' take out before falling asleep with his husband (still 'boyfriend' – Kurt) without the annoying banter and teasing remarks and loud cheers from the team (also seen as the children in Dave's mind).

"Shut it, Puckerman or I'll bend you over that beanbag in the den," Kurt shouted back and was met with a chorus of 'ooooh, Puckerman! You just got pawned!' and 'ZING!'

Kurt smiled and settled down with Dave's head on his chest and partly in the curve of his neck. He stroked the bigger boy's back and soothed him from his hard day of training and from the torments the rest of his team were giving him. It was all light hearted and they all loved each other in that strong heterosexual bromance kind of way. Kurt planted a few soft kisses to Dave's head and continued running his hands through David's brown curls.

Thank Gaga he let his hair grow a little. Kurt always had a thing for untamed hair – which was odd when he considered his own. But Dave had let it grow from the short and middle-aged man hair (as Kurt used to refer to it as) to the beautifully soft and curling at the edges brown locks that it was. He thought maybe it had something to do with being able to hold onto something during sex but then he realised that no he just had a thing for Dave's hair.

However, Kurt knew what the head massages and moments playing with Dave's hair did to him. Even though he didn't admit it, whenever Dave was tired beyond belief or when he was upset or had gotten to a new level of sappiness he became a 'cuddler'. Kurt wouldn't think much of it if he hadn't been teased by his friends and then his boyfriend about he himself being one but knowing the truth that David was too made him smirk. Whenever he'd get the chance he'd make Dave fall asleep with the tips of his fingers and allow him to snuggle quietly and innocently into Kurt's side; letting Kurt marvel at how much of an adorable sleeping hypocrite he was.

Kurt continued watching the Vampire Diaries as the sounds from the den became muffled again and the booming of bombs and guns was all to be heard. Dave's breathing was evening out and his body was getting limper and limper by the touches to his head. Kurt occasionally trailed his fingers along Dave's jaw or over his brilliantly shaped and natural eyebrows, letting a little moan escape from Dave's mouth.

Dave had eventually given up to gravity and let his head rest against Kurt's groin, Kurt didn't mind, the weight was nice and it was the usual position they fell into whenever Dave would fall asleep on Kurt. The football team joked that Kurt's chest simply was big enough for Karofsky's massive head. But Kurt was rather fond of his boyfriend's big head, very fond of it in fact. Dave let a mumble of apology fall from his lips as he shuffled on the couch, stretching out his sure to be cramped legs.

"S'ok babe. Did you have a tough practice?" Kurt asked quietly, his hands still admiring Dave's hair.

"M'yeah, Coach made me run laps for being late again," Dave mumbled again, trying his best to form words.

Kurt cooed and worked his hand under the blanket and down the back of Dave's t-shirt to stroke at his soft tan skin and feel the warmth. His skin came up in goosebumps at the touch and Dave's shoulder blades moved under his skin, allowing Kurt to map out patterns absentmindedly between them. Dave's eyes slowly shut, blinking slowly and pointlessly to try and stay open because he really missed Kurt today and didn't want to sleep just yet.

But his mind and whatever made people sleep had a different idea, he felt himself drop and come back again at the touch of Kurt's fingers in his hair and on his back. He heard Kurt muttered something to him but he wasn't sure if it was a dream or real life.

"Do you want to stay the night babe?"

"Mmhm," Dave let out and nodded his head slowly as words failed him.

"Ah," Kurt inhaled suddenly. "Don't move your head too much babe, it's on my dick," _and I'm still half-hard_ was left out.

Dave stifled a laugh and then he couldn't really remember much after that apart from those god send pair of hands that worked at David's head and back and Kurt should really take this up as a day job. He'd make so much money.

Dave was still asleep after at least 45 minutes and Kurt was getting a cramp his in right leg and he needed to move because he back was killing from sitting in the same position for so long. The Vampire Diaries had finished and he had resulted in balancing his iPad on Dave's head while he read up on Cosmo's '31 days of hot sex' – seriously they should try some of these. Dave shifted again trying to get more comfortable or something; maybe he was having one of those bad dreams again. If he started kicking he was gone, Kurt could just go and sit with the football team and leave him alone.

"Dude, you get worse every time you play that game," Finn's voice came through into the living/kitchen from the den.

Kurt turned his head to smile at his step-brother as the rest of the team followed behind him.

"Shut it man," Puck pushed Finn to the side and made his way to the refrigerator.

"Hudson's got a point Puckerman, you're shit," Josh joked and punched him in the hand.

"Shut up, Sims. My fingers were hurting," Puck whined and the team just laughed at him.

"Aw, poor Noah."

"Fuck off, they hurt from working your mom last night," Puck smirked and drank another bottle of Mountain Dew.

"Ew! Dude, that is gross," Josh groaned and sat at the table in a huff.

"Just speaking the truth."

"Hey Hummel, where's Karofsky?" Luke asked from across the room.

"Down here," Kurt smirked and pointed to his lap.

A chorus of 'oooh dude,' mixed with the odd 'horny as hell' and from Finn: 'dude, he's my brother!' filled the room as Kurt just sat there and silently laughing, trying not to wake his boyfriend up with the jittery movements.

"Guys, I'm kidding. He's asleep, so shut up," Kurt smiled and continued to read Chapter 7 on the '31 days of hot sex' article.

Dave shifted again and mumbled into Kurt's lap before twisting around onto his back and looking up at Kurt. His eyes squinted and it reminded him of a baby animal waking up (maybe a kitten) and being scared of the light and the land of reality. Dave's face was still looking tired as hell and his brow furrowed so deeply at the confusion of being awake but Kurt found it so adorable. And then he started to think about how much he loved him and how far they'd come and wow, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man.

"Mm'wha?"

"Nothing babe, got back to sleep," Kurt whispered and then moved him about on the couch – scooting down next to him and being wrapped up by Dave's big arms.

"M'kay. Luhv you."

"I love you too," Kurt smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Dave's pouted lips. "Now, sleep."

"You're both whipped," Puck commented over the back of the sofa and smacked Dave on the head.

Strangely Dave slept through it or he just ignored it but either way Puck got tackled by Finn for being mean to his brother and his brother's boyfriend, it was rather amusing actually.

* * *

><p>"I have three days to write this fucking speech and I have six lines, oh my god," Kurt groaned and collapsed onto Dave's bed.<p>

Dave was mindlessly typing to someone on Facebook and only turned around to watched Kurt collapse; he'd been pacing for about ten minutes tapping his notebook with his pen. Dave rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed, stroking his boyfriend's sides as he settled beside him.

"I have serious writer's block, it's like I know what to say I just – can't get it down," Kurt mumbled into the pillows before turning over to stare at the ceiling, hoping for answers.

Dave ran his hands over Kurt's stomach as his shirt rode up and pursed his lips against the smaller boys shoulder. The warmth from David's hand spread through his whole body and made him blush a little as he looked down at his boyfriend. Dave smiled and reached up to gently kiss him and brush his thumb against Kurt's face.

"You're thinking too hard, I can hear you," Dave smirked.

"My mind is going round in circles. I have no idea what I'm doing," Kurt moaned.

"You just won Nationals, you've aced all you exams, you're going to NYU, we won Prom King and Prom King, you were awarded for being an outstanding student and not to mention you started and ran PFLAG at McKinley," Dave burst with pride and energy and Kurt just sat up and smiled as his boyfriend listed his achievements like he would on his son's first day of school.

"And look at us," Dave continued and stood up on the bed with his arms open in what could only be described as a Broadway motion. "Look at our past, look at our now – look at everything we've done together and look at what we've become because of it. Kurt this is it, everything changes from here on in – everything you felt this past year, these past few years; all the good and all the bad, this is your chance to share it. All those emotions, all that heart you have – that is what makes writers great."

Dave straddled Kurt's hips to finish his spontaneous outburst of knowledge and wisdom.

"And that, love of my life, is why you're going to have the best speech this school has ever seen."

Kurt stayed silent and looked up at Dave, smiling and almost crying, almost – "I'm so happy you came out."

Dave laughed and bent down to kiss Kurt sweetly before moving off him, throwing the pen and notebook back at him then settling back onto Facebook. Kurt smiled after his boyfriend and everything he said, he was kind of proud that Dave was so good with words. It was a nice surprise. They were going to New York together along with Rachel (Dave was studying English Literature and Language there) and even though they tried not to get too hopeful about having the perfect life together, they couldn't help but feel warm at the idea.

Kurt brought his knees up to his chest and began to write on his notepad, only occasionally stopping to scribble a pattern or a love heart over the page. He was well and truly distracted by Dave but somehow it gave him what he needed to write down everything he needed to address in his graduation speech.

The night trailed on with Dave laughing at various things and trying his best to put Kurt off and get him naked. Kurt pushed him off playfully and told him to find someone else to play with, Dave sulked and settled next to Kurt on the bed – and just watched. Eventually Kurt was even more put off and settled next to him, notepad to the side, and attached his lips to Dave's. Kurt was hypnotised that he didn't even realise the time once they'd finished their... shenanigans.

It was almost 10pm but luckily it was a Friday so Kurt could stay the night, even though he hadn't asked yet. Dave walked around the room naked in search of something for Kurt to wear; he held up his old hockey jersey and smirked at Kurt. Kurt jumped enthusiastically off the bed and grabbed it before Dave changed his mind and shoved it roughly over his head, letting it float down over his lower body – he still had a thing for the size kink.

"Boxers, please?" Kurt smiled with his teeth, swaying slightly.

Dave giggled and searched through his drawer for a pair of boxer-briefs that matched the colours of his hockey jersey and pulled them down over Kurt's head. Kurt squeal and pulled them off immediately, sending Dave a death stare before shrugging them on and jumping back on the bed. He brought his notepad up to his knees and continued writing while Dave shuffled around the room and got changed. Wearing his own 'Likes Boys' t-shirt and fresh pair of boxer-briefs he settled next to Kurt and stroked patterns on Kurt's feet.

The next time Dave looked at the clock it was almost midnight and his room was almost pitch black apart from the light that came from his Mac. He glanced over the bed and saw Kurt spread out like a starfish, one hand off the other side of the bed and one folded around his head. The notebook and perched nicely on his chest and was steadily rising with his soft snoring, it was an adorable site, actually.

Dave got up to shut his curtains and turn off his computer, which is when the loud shutting down sound decided to be louder than most noises. He winced and looked over to Kurt who shuffled a little then settled back down again clutching the sheet with the hand that was previously hanging off the bed. He smiled and crawled back into the bed, throwing the notebook on the floor with a slight thud and gathering Kurt in his arms.

The smaller boy moaned happily and moved freely until Dave was spooned behind him, hand resting on his abdomen, his fingertips burying themselves in the waistband of Kurt's (well, Dave's) boxer-briefs. Their legs twined together automatically and Kurt let his weight fall against Dave's chest easily, Dave soon dropped off to the smell and steady breathing of Kurt.

The last time Dave looked at the clock it was 03:12am and something made the bed dip. Kurt's movement woke him up and he looked over his boyfriend's body to find his little brother pulling at Kurt's arm.

"Kurtie, I'm scared," Dustin whined quietly as Kurt helped him up onto the bed.

"Ssh, try not to wake Davey," Kurt whispered tiredly and let Dustin snuggle between the two boys.

Dave smiled and whispered comforting words to let them know he wasn't asleep anymore. The two older boys shuffled about so they were under the covers, shortly followed by Dustin. Dustin had a thing for Kurt – Kurt thought it was because he and Dave were like younger parents to Dustin, Kurt being the mother (so very stereotypical but true) and David being the father – so the younger boy settled his back against Kurt's chest and faced Dave with his bright chestnut brown eyes shining in the dark.

"What happened?" Kurt asked quietly in Dustin's ear.

"Va clown came back," Dustin replied through trembles that made Kurt hold him tighter and Dave move closer so he could engulf both of the boys in his arms.

"Did he do anything to you?"

"No, he justh scared me," Dustin lisps tried to make its way through his words and almost tears.

"He's gone now, m'kay?" Dave kissed his forehead and promised Dustin with his pinkie finger.

"You're safe here, Dustin," Kurt whispered and join in with the pinkie promise, looking up at Dave and smiling. "We promise."

"Yeah, just try and get back to sleep okay buddy," Dave encourage him by settling and relaxing further into his pillow and sending affectionate looks towards Kurt.

"We'll be here with you all night, so you don't need to worry about that nasty clown."

"Love you Davey and you too Kurtie," Dustin placed a quick kiss to Kurt's chin and then one to David's nose before settling down.

"David! David!"

The shrill and loud voice pierced through the air and Dave's door and their safe haven of a bed and their sweet dreams, waking them up suddenly and having trouble controlling their breathing.

"The clown!" Dustin shouted and gasped, his eyes tearing almost immediately.

"No, no, no. It's just mommy," Kurt petted Dustin's hair and held him tighter, making him feel Kurt's breathing and getting him to match it.

"It's not, it's not," the young boy stressed.

"It's just mommy, honey. Do you trust me, Dust?"

"Y-yes."

"Then trust me, okay – it's just mommy," Kurt whispered to Dustin's ear and kissed his head firmly.

Dave smiled at the pair of them, never once thinking that Kurt was a kid kind of person – it was a nice surprise. Could men get broody? Because seriously, every time he saw the two of them he wanted to have a baby with Kurt – damn anatomy.

"David!"

"Yes, mom – we're in here!" Dave shouted back, flinching at his own rough voice hurting his ears.

"Where is Dustin?" His mother asked as soon as she walked through the door, clearly in a state and about to have a breakdown. His father followed shortly after, raising his eyes at the outline of Kurt in his son's bed.

"I'm here mommy," Dustin answered quietly, but didn't move from the wall provided by Kurt's body.

Kurt turned onto his back so Dustin was visible, by only a bit. He sat up and rubbed at his puffy and sleepy eyes until they opened fully and he beamed at his mother and father. They breathed a sigh of relief and then realised that they hadn't noticed Kurt stayed the night.

"Hello Kurt, we didn't know you stayed the night," Abigail smiled.

"I'm sorry," Kurt replied, sleepily and sat up in the bed. "I fell asleep while writing my graduation speech, the next time I woke up Dustin was pulling at my arm at three in the morning," Kurt let out a breathy laugh and shrugged sheepishly.

"He had a nightmare again," Dave explained and brushed some of Dustin's long brown hair away from his face.

"Clowns, mommy, they were everywhere," Dustin elaborated with anything but fear, now.

He got out of the bed and pulled on Abigail's hand and walked her out of the room explaining all the things that happened in his dream. It was funny, Kurt thought, how much Dustin feared things and night but when it came to daytime he talked about them in such a scientific fashion. Paul stood at the door completely bewildered by his family and shook his head in amusement.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you, Dad. We would've done but we were unconscious," Dave shrugged and avoided looking at his father.

"Nah, don't worry about it son. I've told you a thousand times, Kurt's welcome here whenever he wants," Paul smiled at Kurt and nodded.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled. "I still feel guilty though – would 'Breakfast a la Hummel' be a good enough apology?"

"Not that you have to apologise but if you're offering to cook breakfast then I'm completely fine with that," Paul laughed, much to Kurt's delight.

"Oh, the way to a Karofsky's heart," Dave mumbled under his breath as his dad closed the door after him.

"I knew there was some ulterior motive as to why you've stayed with me for so long," Kurt teased and crawled over to kiss Dave.

Dave rested his forehead on Kurt's and let his hands frame Kurt's face, kissing him deeper and loving the quick inhale through Kurt's nose. He felt hands on his chest that moved around to his back as Kurt's body came closer and soon they were flush against each other, pushing against each other for some sort of friction.

"Good morning," Kurt smiled when he pulled away and let his forehead rest back against Dave's.

"Good morning, indeed."


End file.
